Under The Stars
by PikaGirl13
Summary: Being unable to get some sleep at all, Kai decides to get some fresh air out on the airships main deck and look up at the skies. What he doesn't know is that Jinora decides to join him after she can't sleep any longer either. Which leads all the way up to a very sweet moment shared between the two Airbenders. a Kainora (Kai x Jinora) Fluff Fanfic that I hope you read and review!


Under The Stars

The night was warm and gentle as Kai walked out onto the deck of the airship to catch some fresh air. He couldn't sleep and so he decided that a trip out into the open air would be good for him and he hoped that it would help him become sleepy.

"What are you doing out here?" Kai heard a soft voice behind him, he whipped his head around to see that Jinora was in her night gown and her hair was flowing in the warm breeze.

Blushing slightly Kai replied back to her, "Just out getting some fresh air to help me sleep. What're you doing out here?"

"Same. I just couldn't sleep very well inside and I can't stand the sound of my siblings sleeping anymore. So I decided to go outside to get some peace and quiet." Jinora said as she stood besides Kai, looking out into the moving ground below them.

Touching Jinora's arm gently, Kai motioned her to sit down with him on the deck so that they would be much more comfortable. They sat down together and gazed up into the dark diamond sky with wonder and amazement for how clear they could see the different constellations.

"It's amazing how peaceful it is up here when there is so much happening back on the ground." Jinora said to Kai as she sighed softly, wrapping her arm through his and causing Kai to blush.

Kai nodded his head, "Y-yeah I know what you mean, I'm surprised that there is so much chaos is happening in the world below us that they can't stop for a moment to enjoy what's above them."

"Are you feeling alright Kai? Are you still shaken up from being imprisoned in the earth kingdom's prison?" Jinora asked Kai with concern in her voice.

Kai shook his head, "I've been doing better, but I'm still not over the whole imprisonment. I just felt so helpless in there that I just couldn't even think straight at times when they set us to work. I have to admit: I was scared Jinora."

"Anyone would be scared if they were in your position. So don't feel embarrassed to say these things out loud alright? Because I'm here for you." Jinora replied back, leaning her head onto his warm shoulder.

Catching Jinora off guard, Kai suddenly laid down on the floor of the airship and moved Jinora's head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her body. Causing the young Airbender to blush at the sudden advancement in their position.

"J-just thought you'd be more comfortable if we're like this instead of sitting upright. Besides, we can see the stars a lot better." Kai said as he continued to focus his gaze upon the stars to keep Jinora from seeing his blushing face.

Accepting their new position together, Jinora snuggled her head upon Kai's chest and gazed with him at the stars above. Basking in their diamond perfections and pointing out constellations that they knew stories about. The whole evening together was filled with stories about the stars and light-hearted laughter between them that made the whole area around them all the more magical and spiritual.

"We should do this every single night. That way we can get to know each other better and we can share what we know from our different lives." Jinora said as she turned her head slightly up to gaze into Kai's eyes.

Kai smiled, "That'd be pretty awesome, though if we start doing this every night your dad is gonna kill us."

"My dad is pretty protective of me, but that's because he loves me and wants what's best for me." Jinora giggled, "But yeah, I don't want him to kill you either for spending this much intimate time with me."

Laughing light heartedly together, Kai suddenly lifted Jinora's chin up to him and he leaned forward. Kissing her lightly on the lips and throwing Jinora off guard completely, they shared a very gentle yet tender kiss that Jinora couldn't help but melt at the touch of his lips.

When they finally parted Jinora saw that Kai was blushing wildly and that he was having trouble maintaining his composure. Making her chuckle at his adorable attitude.

"Well where did **THAT** come from?" Jinora asked Kai as she leaned herself on top of him and gazing into his eyes, causing Kai to blush harder as they kept eye contact.

Kai gulped, "Well...I just have been wanting to do that for the longest time and I don't know what came over me. Sorry if you didn't like the kiss..."

But to Kai's surprise, Jinora leaned in and kissed him again on the lips. But this time she was in control of what happened next, the lip lock was tender and was so simple that Kai had trouble keeping himself from fainting.

"I hope you didn't mind me kissing you again, it's just that your lips are so soft and warm that I'm in love with the touch now." Jinora said as she winked a sassy look.

Laughing at her statement, Kai shook his head and brought her down onto his chest again. "Well I'm glad that you like my lips so much that you'd be willing to kiss me again."

After a few more jokes together and a few more kisses on the cheeks and on the head, they slowly started to fall asleep on board in each other's arms. But knowing what would happen if they got caught, Kai got up and carried Jinora in his arms inside to a small couch where he laid her to sleep. Smiling at her, he left her sleeping on the couch with fond memories about their time under the stars.


End file.
